Is this the future or the past?
by Natylol
Summary: They were winning the war. Everything was under their control. That was what they thought. But in the next second, they found themselves on a different island away from their allies. Worse yet, people who were dead are alive too. What worse could it get to the Strawhats pirates? Time travel fic. Spoiler alert of the current manga.


**A/N: Jeez, I know. But I like this plot, I want only to share it with you guys, don't get mad bro. And you don't know what else I got stock for you guys. Onward with the chapter.**

* * *

The sounds of gunshots, cannons and swords clashing together could be heard everywhere through the open battlefield. Battle cries filled the air as they charge at their enemies once again.

As the smoke cleared from the last attack, nine persons stood tall on the battlefield. Fighting very agile and precises as they made their way through the enemy and looking for what they have come for.

With the help of their allies and following the plan they had made; they're beating their enemy with no breaking much a sweat, much to the latter's annoyance.

A certain black-haired boy was ahead of the battlefield, engage in his own fight. Bruises, cuts and blood covered his body. His red cardigan long gone, the only piece of clothes left in him was his black tattered trousers and his loyal strawhat.

Even though he was all battered, he grinned; knowing well that their plan— although he didn't want to follow it at first, is already a success as they've already won this fight.

Across him, stood a tall man who was also covered in bruise, cuts and his own blood, his breath coming out elaborated. He narrowed his eyes at the young boy's tenancy and gritted his teeth as raged filled him. How could this brat dare try to destroy his empire? Furthermore, he there to mock him? He's going to make him pay.

"You should give up," the raven-haired boy informed him. He walks toward his opponent a confident smile playing on his lip as the wind blew fiercely his strawhat, who was held by his string around his neck. "After all, you have already lost."

"Aren't you underestimate me? Do you forget you're just a rookie; in comparison to me, your power means nothing."

"Oh really? Who is kicking your ass right now?"

His opponent laughs, confident evident in his laugh. "Maybe, but that's just for now."

Luffy raises an eyebrow in question and stopped where he was and watches with an amused expression upon his face.

"Get 'em, boys!"

From the corner of his eyes, Luffy could see dark cloaked persons approaching his crew from their back. His instinct kick in quickly, warning him about something terrible is going to happen. He twists himself around toward his crew and was about to yell and warn them when his enemy spoke up again from now behind him .

"You'd never leave your back bare."

Luffy's eyes widen of the terrible mistake he has just made, and which will probably cost him. He turns himself to look at his opponent but it was a little too late for him to fight him. As for an unknown reason, he could no longer make his body listen to him; he was frozen in place and for the first time in years and since _then_ he felt a little..._scared_.

Luffy stares at his opponent stretched his right hand in front of him and it started to glow a bright blue light. Luffy eyes widen in surprise— he wasn't informed he was going to fight a fruit user. He watches in horror as his opponent approaches him slowly— taking his time as if he knows they've already had won.

Across the battle and unknown to Luffy, his crew were in the same predicament as the dark cloaked person approaches them— their hands covered and shining a bright blue.

His opponent puts his glowing hand over Luffy's bare chest as his eyes glowed bright blue.

Both sides ceased their fight to see the captain's fight. Luffy's ally stared in horror at the sight of him and his crew being subdued. While the enemies, cheered at their victory as they watch the Strawhats and their captain being covered by the bright blue light—a light they all come to know well.

The Strawhats pirates' sight started to fail them as the world around them starts to blur as black spots started to fill their vision. They suddenly started to feel waves of exhaustion and pain wash over their body. They were, however, able to clearly hear one think before they fully lost consciousness.

"_Satra!"_

* * *

_._

"Damn it, that hurt!" Usopp grumbles as he rubbed his sore butt. He glances around to see they weren't longer on the battlefield. Also, it seems they were separated from the others, since he'd only see Zoro and Luffy— who were a few feet away from him.

Zoro rubbed his sore head trying to relieve some pain from the impact. "Fuck, what a way to land."

Luffy, who— thanks to his devil fruit, came unharmed from the harsh landing, was currently scanning his surrounding. He flickers his gazes toward the sky as is looking for something yet nothing. A grim expression made himself presence at the young boy's face. "We aren't longer on the battlefield."

Usopp side-eyed him, with a scowl upon his face. "That's the statement of the year."

Zoro glances around making himself more familiar with his surroundings. "I doubt we're even close to the island."

"...Sanji would be proud of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Luffy nodded in agreement with his swordsmen and folded his arm. "Damn it, those bastard trick us!"

Usopp sighed. A few minutes later, he glances as his captain. "Well, none of us expected they would make an alliance with_ them_."

Zoro grunted and folded his arms as he sits cross-legged on the floor. "That was our mistake and leaving our back bare. We let our confident took the better of us and this is the price."

"...You make it sound our situation its bad."

"It _is _bad."

Usopp snorted. "Please, this is better than being in the middle of a war."

"For you."

Pulling his mouth into a taut line, Usopp glances him. "At least we're still alive."

"For now," Zoro says to Usopp and shifted his gazes to Luffy and address his captain. "You notice too, right?"

"Aa," Luffy nodded to confirm him. He glances around as if looking for something. His searching came to stop, however, and stared at his right side. "You should come out," he warns to no one in particular.

Confusion filled Usopp as he glances around, looking for someone but finding nothing. "Oi, Luffy.." he trailed off– not understanding the action of the man beside him. Luffy side-eyed him and they gaze locked just for a minute before he flicked his gaze again to his right side. That was all needed for him to understand. They have company.

Luffy turn around and closes his eyes for a second to search the current location of what he thought was their new enemy. They were a few persons around them. Fifteen specificity–no, sixteen. Five of them were at the same level in term of power of him and Zoro. This is bad. He open his eyes and narrowed his eyes. "Come out."

Minutes passes and nothing were heard, just the noise of the bird in the far away and the rustle of leaves when the wind past them. Luffy's group didn't dare to make a move and were wide alert. They didn't plan to give away their opponents an opportunity to attack them– not like last time.

Just when Luffy has enough of waiting and starts to gain the momentum to attack, the bushes rustle and few people came walking out, although a few stayed hidden behind– Luffy and Zoro both note.

As they came out of the shadows of the trees, the sunlight bath them and showed their appearance and faces. This surprises Luffy and the rest since they were very familiars. Very.

"You are..."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Short as most of my prologue. Nothing unusual. I like this story so expect an update soon. Although not in this week, since I'm full as hell but before this month end. 'till then.**

**R&R**


End file.
